L'amour a un parfum de plante carnivore
by colinot
Summary: Suite à une lettre de rupture, Neville se retrouve accidentellement sur l'île/serre de poison Ivy. One shot.


"Au revoir professeur." Dirent les élèves.

"Au revoir les enfants." Répondit Neville avec un sourire.

Les élèves sortirent de la serre où ils avaient eu cours, et dès que le dernier élève avait franchit la porte, le sourire de Neville disparut.

Il s'assit en soupirant derrière son bureau, et sorti de sa poche, l'objet de sa tristesse, une lettre d'Anna.

"C'est officiel." Dit tristement Neville, plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. "Neville Londubat, 25 ans, de nouveau célibataire."

La lettre d'Anna était une lettre de rupture. Neville savait depuis un moment que son couple ne se passait pas bien. Étant enseignant à Poudlard, il était obligé de vivre, soit au château, soit à Pré-au-Lard. Les règles du château étaient strictes. Pas de famille à Poudlard. Neville avait naturellement proposé de prendre une maison à Pré-au-Lard afin qu'Anna et lui puissent vivre ensemble. Mais Anna, qui avait son travail au ministère, refusa de vivre dans ce village 'vieillot', selon ses propres termes. C'était la seule raison qu'elle donna. Neville savait bien qu'elle aurait pu se rendre à son travail via cheminette, mais il accepta quand même une relation à distance.

Au début, ils se parlaient régulièrement par cheminette, sans pour autant que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse vraiment le déplacement. Puis les conversations devinrent de plus en plus espacées. Puis ils correspondirent par courriers. Mais là aussi, leurs lettres devinrent de plus en plus espacées. À la fin, c'est Hermione, la meilleure ami de Neville qui l'informa qu'Anna était de plus en plus proche d'un de ses collègues, et qu'elle les avait même surprit en train de s'embrasser.

Neville ne voulais pas y croire, mais Hermione avait toujours était honnête avec lui. Même quand elle l'avait pétrifiée en première année, elle s'était excusée à l'avance. Mais même sans ça, il savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour la bonne cause. Alors Neville décida d'écrire à Anna pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

La réponse d'Anna lui arriva rapidement, contrairement à ses autres lettres. Elle était extrêmement courte.

 _Neville, c'est vrai, je vois un autre homme. C'est fini entre nous. Adieu._

 _Anna._

Rien d'autre. Pas un mot affectueux, une même une excuse. Rien qu'une vérité froide et sans détour. Comme si ces six ans ensemble ne valaient rien.

Neville plia délicatement la lettre et la mit dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Anna avait beau l'avoir plaqué, il la respectait toujours, et refusait de mettre la lettre en boule pour la jeter à la poubelle.

Une fois cela fait, il quitta la serre. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et il connaissait l'endroit idéal pour ça. La salle sur demande. Il y allait souvent quand il voulait se changer les idées. Généralement il demandait une salle avec des plantes rares. La salle était toujours ravie de la lui fournir, de temps en temps elle lui fournissait même des graines, ou des boutures, qu'il pouvait ensuite cultiver dans les serres de l'école.

Une fois au septième étage Neville se figea. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il avait besoin et il n'avait pas envi de sa salle habituelle.

Finalement il haussa les épaules et fit trois va-et-vient devant l'endroit où ce situait la salle. Décidant que cette dernière saurait bien ce dont il avait besoin, mieux que lui-même.

La porte apparut dans le mur à son troisième passages, mais contrairement à d'habitude la porte disparaissait légèrement par intermittence.

Neville haussa des épaules. Il s'est dit que la salle n'était par sûr de ce qu'il voulait, d'où le problème de porte, et il n'avait pas envi de se prendre la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte sans hésiter, et fut époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une serre bien plus grande qu'à l'accoutumé, et les plantes qui s'y trouvait ne lui disait rien. Bien que en tant que professeur et passionné de botanique, il pouvait deviner à qu'elle genre appartenait tel ou tel espèce.

Il senti alors quelque chose à ses pieds. Il baissa la tête et il vit des lianes l'attraper et le soulever. Pensant qu'il avait affaire à une plante similaire au filet du diable, il se détendit, et effectivement la plante le relâcha.

"Qui es-tu, et comment es-tu entré ici ?" Dit une voix de femme, tranchant comme l'acier.

Neville ne parvenait pas à voir d'où venait la voix, mais il décida de répondre quand même.

"Je suis le professeur Neville Londubat, et je suis simplement passé par cette port… où est-elle passé ?" S'exclama Neville en voyant que la porte qui l'avait amenée avait disparut. Il était déjà arrivé que la salle sur demande déplace sa porte pour enrayer une menace pour le demandeur, mais normalement elle indiquait où elle déplaçait la porte, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

"Ça suffit, 'professeur'." Cracha la voix. "Je ne tolère pas qu'on entre dans mon domaine sans permission." Sur ces mots, une femme à la peau verte, recouvert d'une tenue faite de feuilles et à la chevelure rousse apparut. "Garde, emparez-vous de lui."

Neville vit que les lianes qui l'avaient attrapé plus tôt revenaient à la charge, mais Neville était resté détendu, et elles ne réussirent pas à l'attraper.

"Que… ?!" Dit la femme sous le choc, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et fit un geste de la main. Là, deux nouvelles plantes, munies de bras et de jambes, apparurent.

Neville fut tellement surprit qu'il ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette. Tout se qu'il pouvait faire c'est classer les deux plante dans la catégorie des plantes carnivores, et remarquer qu'elles étaient assez grosse pour gobé un hibou adulte.

Ivy était en colère. Comment quelqu'un avait réussi à aller si loin sur son île sans se faire attraper par ses gardiens ? Mais peu importait pour elle, ses deux plantes carnivores allaient s'occuper de lui. Elle avait déjà était choqué par le fait que ses lianes ne puissent pas attraper l'homme devant lui, mais elle le fut encore plus quand ses deux meilleurs gardes n'attaquèrent pas l'intrus.

 _"C'est impossible maitresse."_ Dit mentalement l'un des gardes. _"Nous n'y arrivons pas. Il sent trop comme nous, et il a des enfants bizarres sur lui."_

 _"Attendez."_ Ordonna mentalement Ivy. Les 'enfants bizarres' était des graines, Ivy en était sûre. Mais pour que ses propres créations ne les trouvent 'bizarres', il fallait être prudent.

Voyant que les deux êtres végétal ne bougeaient plus, Neville fixa la femme. Elle était très belle, mais certainement pas humaine. Neville avait d'abord pensé que c'était une dryade, mais les cheveux roux lui disaient le contraire. Les dryades avaient toutes les cheveux verts à différent degrés, voir dans certain cas, une couleur jaune paille, mais c'était uniquement chez les dryades très âgées, ou très malades. Neville tenta quand même sa chance. "Êtes-vous une dryade ?"

Ivy fut une fois de plus choquée. On lui avait donné beaucoup de surnoms, dont certain peu flatteur. Mais jamais on lui avait demandé si elle était une dryade. Avec le recul, c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait correspondre à la description des écrits mythologiques. En un sens, elle se sentait flattée. "Non, je ne le suis pas."

"Je me disais aussi." Répondit Neville. "Les dryades n'ont pas les cheveux roux, et puis elle ne parle pas aussi bien."

"À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous en avez déjà rencontré." Répliqua Ivy d'un ton moqueur.

Neville ne fit attention au ton de la voix et répondit calmement. "Quelque unes. Elles étaient malades et étaient trop affaiblies pour se soigner elles-mêmes. Vous pouvez me dire où je suis s'il vous plaît ? Car je doute que je sois encore à Poudlard."

"Poudlard ?" Demanda Ivy qui se demandait si la partie sur les dryades était vraie.

"Oui, c'est l'école où j'y enseigne la botanique." Répondit Neville.

"Oh, oh. Voilà qui est intéressant." Dit Ivy avec convoitise.

* * *

Neville et Ivy continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant un long moment. Il était maintenant dans le salon d'Ivy. Cette dernière était fascinée par les plantes magiques que lui décrivait Neville. Neville quant à lui fut surprit d'apprendre qu'Ivy était autrefois humaine, avant qu'une expérience moldu ne la transforme en hybride, mi-humaine, mi-plante. Il lui parla des plantes magiques dont il avait la charge, pensant que le secret sur la magie ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à Ivy. Si jamais un sorcier du gouvernement arrivait il ferait comme Neville et prendrait Ivy pour une dryade. Ivy quant à elle présenta ses créations à Neville qui se comportait comme un petit enfant le jour de noël, ce qu'elle trouvait très rafraichissant.

Après quatre heures de discutions, Neville trébucha et se tint la tête.

"Ça va Neville ?" Demanda Ivy.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme une sorte de vertige et je me sens nauséeux." Répondit Neville en s'asseyant.

Ivy l'observa, semblant réfléchir, puis elle se dirigea vers une bibliothèque fait de lianes tressées et en sorti un petit coffret muni d'un verrou, qu'elle ouvra avec une clé qui était caché dans son décolleté. "Cette île, et spéciale." Dit-elle en sortant un pistolet injecteur du coffret. "Elle est légèrement radioactive."

Neville haussa les sourcils.

"C'est une énergie moldu, qui à forte dose est mortel." Répondit Ivy à la question muette du professeur. "Une personne normale aurait les symptômes que tu as, en étant qu'une heure sur cette île. Je suis vraiment surprit que tu es tenu quatre heures, mais ne t'en fait pas, tes jours ne sont pas en danger si tu quittes cette île avant vingt-quatre heures. Ceci…" Dit-elle en sortant du coffret un tube en verre contenant un liquide vert, à la limite de la bioluminescence, et l'enclenchant dans le pistolet injecteur. "Est-ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Il s'agit d'un sérum permettant à celui qui l'a dans le sang, d'être immunisé aux radiations à faible dose, comme celles de cette île, à mes toxines, car je suis venimeuse, et mes créations le reconnaîtront comme un ami. Tu es seulement la seconde personne à qui je propose un tel cadeau."

"Qui était la première ?" Demanda Neville, plus curieux de qui pouvait avoir une telle faveur de sa nouvelle amie, qu'autre chose.

"Mon ex-femme."

"QUOI !?" Dit Neville sous le coup de la surprise.

"On était, bourrées alors qu'on faisait le tour des casinos de Las Vegas, ok ? Le lendemain quand on s'en ait rendue compte on a fait annuler le mariage, mais c'était trop tard, et au vu de la loi, on a bien était mariée pendant une journée." Dit Ivy avec irritation. "Elle s'appelle Harley, et c'est ma meilleur amie."

Neville leva les mains de manière apaisante. "Je ne juge pas." Dit-il. "Les mariages entre personnes de même sexe ne sont pas mal vu chez les sorciers, même s'ils sont peu courants. J'étais surprit car une amie née-de-moldus m'avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas chez les moldus."

Ivy renifla, mais accepta son explication. "Ça va piquer un peu." Dit-elle avant d'injecter son sérum.

À peine quelques secondes après l'injection, Neville s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand Neville se réveilla, il avait la gueule de bois, mais il n'avait plus les vertiges, ni la sensation de nausée.

Après une rapide inspection de son environnement, il remarqua qu'il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, fait de grosses racines, avec un matelas et une couverture fait de fibres végétal, et il était nu.

Il senti alors quelque chose bouger à ses côtés. Il souleva doucement la couverture, et il vit qu'Ivy dormait avec lui, et qu'elle était aussi complètement nue.

Neville déglutit devant cette vision. Le roux des cheveux d'Ivy contrastaient harmonieusement avec la peau vert claire de sa poitrine, rehaussée par le vert sombre de ses mamelons.

"La vue te plaît ?" Demanda Ivy qui s'était réveillée en sentant la couverture être soulevée.

"Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es une belle plante." Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Neville. Ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer un fou rire d'Ivy. "Comment j'ai atterrie là ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on a…"

"Non." Répondit Ivy en s'étirant, offrant à Neville un magnifique spectacle. "Tu t'es évanouie après l'injection du sérum, un effet secondaire dont j'ai oubliée de te prévenir. Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir par terre, je t'ai donc transporté dans mon lit, et vue que tu n'avais pas de pyjama, j'ai enlevée tes vêtements… et j'avoue que je me suis un peu rincer l'œil. Tu cache bien ton jeu sous ta robe de sorcier." Dit elle en posant sa main sur les abdominaux de Neville.

Il est vrai que ça avait surprit beaucoup de monde quand le rondouillard petit Neville était devenue un athlète avec le pack de six qui va avec. Ces d'ailleurs en parti grâce à ça qu'Anna c'était approché de lui.

"Seulement, il n'y a qu'un seul lit ici." Reprit Ivy. "Donc on a partagé. Quant à ma tenue, sache que pour dormir j'aime être en accord avec la nature." Dit-elle en désignant son corps de la main.

En faisant cela, la couverture tomba complètement du corps d'Ivy, montrant à Neville qu'elle était une vraie rousse, et le faisant déglutir à nouveau. Cela n'échappa pas à Ivy. Elle s'avança et posa sa poitrine sur celle de Neville. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais tu me plais Neville. Vu la tenue dans laquelle nous somme, et que le jour ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures… nous pourrions 'approfondir' tes connaissances en botanique. Quand dis-tu ?"

Neville ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais son corps, lui, le savait parfaitement.

"Mais quel gros pistil nous avons là ! On dirait qu'il à besoin d'aide pour être pollinisé."

* * *

Au petit matin, Neville se réveilla fourbu, mais heureux, alors qu'il avait Ivy dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors que la porte qui l'avait amenée ici, était apparut en face du lit.

"Ivy chérie." Dit doucement Neville en donnant un baissé sur le front de la concerné.

"Mmmm, quoi ?" Gémit Ivy, à moitié endormi.

"Mon moyen de transport est arrivé."

Ivy se redressa et lui lança un regard noir. "Tu pars ?"

"Il le faut malheureusement. Autant je peux laisser tomber l'école, que ça ne me gênerait pas, pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés, mais il y a des plantes dans mes serres qui ont besoin de soin quotidien." Expliqua Neville.

Ivy s'adoucie à l'explication de Neville et l'embrassa. "Ne change pas Neville, j'adore comment tu prends soin des plantes. Mais avant de partir, tu vas devoir trouver où j'ai planqués tes vêtements."

* * *

Neville et Ivy se séparèrent mais se revirent souvent. Parfois juste pour discuter, parfois pour échanger des plantes et des astuces de jardinage, et parfois juste pour 'polliniser' comme ils aimaient le dire.

Neville avait bien sûr apprit pour les activités criminel d'Ivy, mais il savait qu'elle était juste une écologiste un peu trop zélée, et qu'elle n'attaquerait pas sans une bonne raison. Soit pour punir des ennemis des plantes, soit pour se défendre, et enfin pour voler ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'aider dans les deux premier cas. Neville lui avait même fourni quelques plantes pour l'aider et diminuer les risques de blessures d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Il rencontra aussi Harley, d'une manière assez originale. Neville et Ivy était en pleine séance de 'pollinisation' quand Harley débarqua en colère à propos d'un certain 'monsieur J', quand elle a vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle haussa des épaules et les rejoints pour se changer les idées.

Après cela, Neville s'était prit un coup de maillet sur la tête quand Harley apprit qu'il était un vrai humain, et pas une création qu'Ivy avait faite pour répondre à certain besoin naturel.

Il arrivait encore à Neville de penser à Anna, mais c'était uniquement pour lui rappeler, comment il avait rencontré sa chère et tendre Ivy.

Fin

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce one shot vous a plu. J'avais envi de changer un peu de héro pour ce crossover. Pour le titre j'ai beaucoup hésité entre celui là et 'Botanique nique nique' mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le graveleux. D'ailleurs cette fic a été classer M, étant donné qu'il y a des sous entendus, même si cela ne rentre pas dans le salace. Et j'ai vérifier c'est la première fic crossover batman/hp où Neville est créditer.**


End file.
